The Amazing Race Game: Season 4
The Amazing Race Game: Season 4 is the fourth installment of Mooyou's Fantasy Game version of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race. The season premiered on April 4, 2010, after the uneventful turnout of Season 3. Production Development & Filming The fourth installment of Mooyou's Amazing Race turned out to be much different because it did not turn to be a Fans v.s. Favorites nor previous Race contestants.This time, it features 12 teams of two from traveling together in 10 countries for five weeks. New countries visited in this race will include Venezuela, Ecuador, China and Vietnam to name a few. This season will also feature "quick legs with quick eliminations" that teams will be facing, making them tense and cautious throughout the game. Cast Applications were accepted as early as June 2009 to August 2009, to make way for a pre-fall filming. The cast included fans of the Race as well as applicants from casting calls. Some include married party planners, detectives, Taiwanese singers, and Australian Models. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. *A yellow > means a team chose to use a Yield;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A pink > means a team chose to use an Unload;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Unload was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. 1. They Do Not Need A Surgeon, They Need a Witch Doctor! ''- Realm'' 2. You Will Know My Wrath Ever! ''- Kelly'' 3. I Can't Fix These Broken Links ''- Rachel'' Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Venezuela) * Miami, Florida, United States (Villa Vizcaya) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Mérida, Venezuela (Alberto Carnevalli Airport) * Mérida (Plaza Las Heroinas) * Mérida (Heladeria Coromoto) * Mérida (Los Aleros) In the Race's first Roadblock, one team member had to finish a bowl of ice cream composed of eight unique flavors that they have chosen at Heladeria Coromoto. Additional Tasks * Teams had to sign up for one of two charter flights from Caracas, Venezuela to get to Mérida. * At Los Aleros, teams had to herd goats, enter them in the pen before running to the pit stop. Leg 2 (Venezuela → Ecuador) * Mérida (Alberto Carnevalli Airport) to Guayaquil, Ecuador (José Joaquín de Olmedo International Airport) * Guayaquil (BAE Guayas) * Guayaquil (Guayaquil Cathedral - Parque Seminario) * Las Peñas, Guayaquil (Cerro Santa Ana) In this leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between Bundles of Bananas or Sacks of Cocoa. In Bundles of Bananas, teams will have to navigate the confusing streets of Guayaquil without the bananas getting mashed. If teams get the bananas mashed, they will receive a 10 minute penalty. In Sacks of Cocoa, teams had to deliver two 50-kilogram sacks of cocoa to a merchant in order to receive their next clue. For this leg's Roadblock, teams will have to feed iguanas from an enclosure. Once an iguana touches the food they have prepared, they will receive their next clue. Additional Tasks * All teams were given a chartered flight from Mérida to Caracas, in which they were given the liberty to find their own flight. * At the Las Peñas neighborhood, teams were asked to count the steps to the Cerro Santa Ana Lighthouse before reaching the pit stop. If they have counted them incorrectly, they will be given a 10 minute penalty. Leg 3 (Ecuador) * Guayaquil (José Joaquín de Olmedo International Airport) to Baltra Island, The Galapagos Islands (Seymour Airport) * Baltra to Santa Cruz Island *Puerto Ayora (Charles Darwin Research Station) * Santa Cruz Island to San Cristóbal Island *Puerto Baquerizo Moreno (Punta Carola Beach) *San Cristóbal Island (Léon Dormido) The Roadblock for this leg of the race is to clean and take care of a tortoise and its pen to make it eco-friendly. The Detour was a choice between Carried Across Ground or Buried Deep Down. In Carried Across Ground, teams will have to release a sea lion and use their skills to persuade it to cross a track 250 yards in length in order for them to get a map to the pit stop. In Buried Deep Down, teams will have to sail to a marked buoy, and each team member must dive down around the buoy searching for half of a map that they must claim to find the pit stop. Leg 4 (Ecuador → New Zealand) * * Christchurch (Cathedral Square) * Christchurch (Southern Encounter Aquarium and Kiwi House) * Christchurch (Victoria Lake) * Christchurch (Antigua Boat Sheds) * Christchurch (Riccarton House) Leg 5 (New Zealand → Australia) * Sydney Leg 6 (Australia → Vietnam) * Hanoi Leg 7 (Vietnam) * Hanoi Leg 8 (Vietnam → People's Republic of China) Leg 9 (People's Republic of China → Mongolia) Leg 10 (Mongolia → United Kingdom) Leg 11 (United Kingdom → Netherlands) Leg 12 (Netherlands) Leg 13 (Netherlands → United States)